The Keeper to my Heart
by GryffindorGirl1997
Summary: Katie and Oliver throughout their years at Hogwarts and possibly post-Hogwarts later on!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever fanfic so please read and review. And be kind. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Katie Bell walked into the common room. It was about midnight and she knew that she had to be quiet. Sitting in the chair to the left of the fire was none other than Oliver Wood. He was sitting there caught in a daze. Katie decided to take this opportunity to sneak up behind him and wrap her arms around him. He turned around with a massive grin on his face and said, "hey Kates!", in his sexy Scottish accent. While pulling her into his lap.

The two had been dating in secret for the last few months as they played on the same quidditch team. Oliver was also the captain and stated very clearly when they first started seeing each other that they should keep 'them' a secret until the season was over. Katie however was getting quite tired of this. And had nearly come clean on numerous occasions to her best friends Angelina and Alicia, but decided not to. She ultimately knew that her relationship with Oliver would not be accepted due to the fact that he was a sixth year and she was a mere third year.

Oliver had first expressed that he was attracted to her when she noticed that he scared off any boy that showed a slight interest in her and didn't do the same for Leesha or Ange. Katie being Katie obviously confronted him about it. This ended with a steamy make out session and the start of a new relationship.

Back in the common room the two were curled up together in the red velvet chair. Katie currently had her head laid against Oliver's muscular chest with Oliver's chin rested on the top of it. He was also gently rubbing her back with his thumb. Although she didn't show it Oliver knew that something was wrong. He asked her gently what the matter was but she denied anything was wrong. "C'mon Kates I know you better than that. Tell me what's wrong!", she replied with, "I'm just tired of hiding 'us' from everyone, especially the team!" she confided in him. He responded by kissing her on the top of the head and saying, "I didn't know you felt that way, we can tell the team tomorrow at breakfast and the rest of the school can just figure it out for themselves." With that they kissed goodnight and made their way to their separate dorms.

The next morning at breakfast, Katie and Oliver walked into the great hall hand in hand. Fred

Weasley after noticing the two proceded spit his pumpkin juice all over Hermione who immediately scoffed and exited the great hall in anger. Everyone else in the great hall looked on with wide eyes as the two made their way to the Gryffindor table. Ange and Alicia both engaged in chatter about the relationship with Katie, whilst Oliver engaged in quidditch talk with Fred, George, and Ron Weasley.

Later that morning Oliver walked Katie to her first class which happened to be transfiguration. Professor McGonagall happened to catch this and said, "Wood could I speak to you for a moment?", "Of course professor", "If you don't mind me asking, when did you and miss Bell get together?", "Well professor we started dating about three months ago, right after our first match against Slytherin", "Well Wood make sure to look after her. She is a muggleborn, and I get more and more worried about her everyday that the chamber is opened.", "Don't worry professor I will.".

Oliver made his way to potions where Snape took 20 points from Gryffindor due to the fact that he was 15 minutes late because of his conversation with McGonagall. Oliver decided to just take his seat rather than argue with him. The morning passed slowly, it felt as though days had passed rather than mere hours by lunchtime.

Soon enough the happy couple were reunited after the day in the common room. After dinner that night the team minus Harry were gathered around the fire chattering until the wee hours of the morning. Luckily it was Friday night so they could sleep in the following day. Katie was situated on Oliver's lap in one of the chairs, Ange was lying on the couch with her head laying in Fred's lap whilst Alicia was asleep with her head on George's shoulder on the loveseat.

The next day was awoken by Oliver abruptly shaking her shoulder screaming something about quidditch practice. Once what he was saying registered in her mind she awoke with a start and started getting dressed hurriedly and headed down to the pitch.

**That's the end of the first chapter. Please review and let me know if you want more:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter that is all J.K. Rowling!**

**Chapter 2**

**Katie's POV**

When I arrived at the pitch I was barely able to keep my eyes open. I however wasn't the only one in this state, actually Oliver was the only one that seemed to be awake. Alicia was actually curled up in a ball on the pitch fast asleep. After about ten minutes of George harshly shaking her, she finally awoke and practice began.

After practice was over, we all hit the showers. Like always I was the last to get out of the shower. The whole team minus Oliver had headed up to the great hall for breakfast. Oliver opened his mouth to speak, "I thought you would never get out.", "Well it's not my fault that you made us run all those laps and that I can barely move!", "Well I'll just have to fix that,", he said as he proceeded to sweep me off my feet and carry me bridal style all the way up to the great hall. "You can put me down now!" I told him as we reached the entrance hall. "Oh I'd rather not my Kates", "But people will talk Ollie!" I whined. "Oh but I don't care my Kates", "Fine", I huffed. I will never hear the end of this from the twins. I thought as he gently placed me down beside the table and took a seat next to me, the kissing my head. What on earth did I do to deserve him. I've got to admit that besides the gruelling quidditch practices, the last few months have been the best of my life. Sometime during my daze Oliver grabbed my hand under the table.

Following breakfast Oliver and I decided to take a walk by the black lake. There were a few first years skating so we decided to go sit under a tree out of plain view. It was quite cold and I started to shiver. Oliver offered me his coat but I declined it and thanked him anyway. He placed his arm around me and pulled me close. I was practically on top of him. After about two hours of talking and a heavy make out session, we headed to the great hall for lunch.

We spent the rest of the afternoon in the common room. Oliver was working on new quidditch plays while I was writing a potions essay. Time always seemed to move faster when I was with him. This wasn't exactly a good thing because after next year my Ollie will move on into the real world and I'll be stuck at hogwarts for three more years. Oliver immediately noticed the look on my face. "What's on your mind Kates?", he questioned gently. "I was just thinking about after last year how you'll be moving on to bigger and better things while I'm stuck here!". Oliver pulled me close to him and whispered soothingly in my ear, "No matter what I do nothing is better than the moments I spend with you. I love you with all my heart and I don't know what I'd do without you Kates!", "Aw Ollie I love you too!". He always knows exactly what to say to make me feel better.

Our moment was ruined by non other than Fred Weasley bursting through the portrait. "Hey lovebirds!", he practically shouted across the common room. We both blushed a deep shade of scarlet and jumped away from each other. Some days I could just kill Fred Weasley.

The next day there was a huge snow storm. This caused Oliver to cancel practice. It took a great deal of convincing and bribery from me though. He caved after I pointed out that missing one practice was better than the whole team getting hypothermia. So we spent the day lying around his dorm instead. This was quite good considering he only has two roommates: Percy Weasley and Peter Brown who was Lavender's older brother. Thankfully they were both studying in the library.

The next morning I was shocked to find that I wasn't in my dorm. I rolled over to see Oliver's deep brown caring eyes looking at my with a grin plastered on his face. My first response was to scream. Oliver quickly covered my mouth saying, "Kates stop screaming before you wake the whole castle!". With that I shut up and scampered out of the room to go back to mine before anyone notices that I was gone.

While running through the common room I nearly take out Lee Jordan. I know immediately that the whole school will know about me staying in Oliver's room by breakfast. And if I'm right people will make assumptions.

At breakfast my fears were confirmed. As soon as I walked in I could see people talking. I knew that by lunch the rumours would start to fly calling me a skank, slut, whore, tramp, etc.. Wait until Oliver finally comes to breakfast.

**Thanks for reading! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Let me know if you want more! and REVIEW!**


End file.
